Servicing and repair of the cross members and undercarriage of the container frame is extremely time consuming, burdensome and unsafe in trucks with containers which are separable from their chassis.
Conventionally, wooden blocks are placed between the container frame and chassis to separate the container from the chassis after the container has been lifted above the chassis with a hydraulic jack or the like. If the blocks are inadvertently kicked out of position by the repairman, or if too much torque is exerted against the container or blocks during repair or if the chassis is moved across uneven ground to a more suitable location, the instability of the wooden blocks may cause the container to collapse upon the chassis. Collapse of the container may not only damage the container and chassis but would also present a very dangerous working condition for the repairman.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved system which spaces and holds a container above its chassis to facilitate servicing and repair of the container.